wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 21, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The August 21, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 21, 2018 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. This was the SmackDown after SummerSlam. Episode summary Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella dropped haymakers and bombshells on The Miz & Maryse ahead of WWE Hell in a Cell The Miz could not have been giddier about his victory over Daniel Bryan at SummerSlam, and he and Maryse arrived on SmackDown LIVE fully intent on mocking his bitter rival, reenacting Bryan’s famous, emotional retirement speech. However, The A-Lister and his bride’s good times were cut short when Bryan arrived, accusing Miz of being a coward after the controversial conclusion to their match at The Biggest Event of Summer that saw Miz deck Bryan in the face with brass knuckles that Maryse handed him moments prior. In turn, The “Yes!” Man got right to brass tacks and wasted no time verbally slamming The Miz, saying he was a “wannabe Hollywood star cosplaying as a wrestler.” An irate Maryse responded to Bryan, defacingly saying that Daniel should just retire and change his name to “Daniel Bella.” Bryan appeared ready to respond, but before he could, his wife Brie Bella dashed out and made a beeline for the ring. Maryse quickly got out of dodge when she saw the sprinting Bella coming, which resulted in Brie going Brie Mode on The Awesome One, punching him square in the face several times. Bryan then joined Bella in the ring, clotheslined Miz over the top rope and sent The A-List Couple scrambling. Before they could completely hightail it out of dodge though, Bryan grabbed a microphone and let everyone know that he had just spoken with Paige and that he and Miz would run it back at WWE Hell in a Cell… except this time it would be Bryan & Brie vs. Miz & Maryse in a Mixed Tag Team Match! Naomi vs Peyton Royce The IIconics know how to ingratiate themselves to a locale… poorly, that is. Peyton Royce & Billie Kay ran down Brooklyn and Royce’s opponent Naomi, calling them “overrated” and “obnoxious” before the contest got underway. Having heard those words, Naomi looked to impose The GLOW on Royce in full force, keeping the Aussie-born Superstar on her toes in the early portions of the contest. However, with Naomi having to constantly keep eyes in the back of her head due to Kay lurking at ringside, Royce capitalized after Naomi dropped Kay, defeating her with the Fisherman Suplex. Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair threw down in a wild brawl Becky Lynch’s shocking attack on SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair absolutely floored the WWE Universe this past Sunday at SummerSlam, and The Irish Lass Kicker vented her frustrations with Charlotte and the WWE Universe in a telling in-ring address on SmackDown LIVE. Lynch was irate due to the surplus of opportunities afforded to The Queen, while she is constantly denied the same chances. This prompted the arrival of The Queen, who couldn’t take another word of Becky’s rant and charged her former best friend, with the two fighting in and out of the ring. The wild brawl brought out referees to try to separate them, but the officials were unsuccessful. With the Superstars pummeling one another, Paige arrived and waved out nearly every woman on the blue brand to finally pull the two apart, but not before each broke free from the other Superstars to take a few more swings. Rusev & Lana vs Andrade "Cien" Almas & Zelina Vega Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega did not shy away from gloating after their Mixed Tag Team Match victory over Rusev & Lana at SummerSlam this past Sunday, but they’d have to quickly back those words up in this rematch. The Bulgarian Brute & Ravishing Russian were desperate to right the ship after Rusev Day’s recent struggles. Almas & Vega combatted the couple with supreme confidence, but they were thrown for a loop when Aiden English hit the scene. Unlike the past several weeks, English finally helped as opposed to hurting when he took a steel chair away from Almas, leading to Rusev locking in the Accolade for the tapout win. After the match, it seemed like Rusev was pleased with The Mozart of Mayhem, who quickly made his exit. Could it wind up being a Happy Rusev Day after all? Results * Singles Match: Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) defeated Naomi * Mixed Tag Team Match: Rusev & Lana defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas & Zelina Vega Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Brie Bella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes